


DO IT 'TIL YOU'RE SATISFIED

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: BRITISH SLANG:ACE: excellent
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Jules Karr (OC)/Ricky Whittle, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Huges-Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 45
Kudos: 13





	1. WHATTA MAN!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).



> BRITISH SLANG:
> 
> ACE: excellent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan assigns tasks to A Shift, centered around  
> the DELICIOUS visting Captain Ricky Whittle, from  
> the Londan, England Fire Brigade. Even MAYA BISHOP,  
> whose is more lesbian than bi, is giddy over his prescence.

Captain Ricky Whittle of the London, England, FD has a tour scheduled for this day; his task is to methods and tactics, comparing those of Seattle FD, with

their own. A Shift lines up in the vehicle bay, so that Battalion Cheif Sullivan can introduce the visitor. "Everyone; we have with us today Captain Ricky 

Whittle, from London. At various times during the shift, I'll ask certain subject matter experts to take Captain Whittle through various equipment deployment,

methods, fitness, and so on. Captain Bishop-as SBE for fitness, please began that piece once we are through here. Miller, you're with them. It goes without

saying that if an Air Car call or other emergency call pops we'll break from whatever we're doing at that moment; Captain Whittle will be with me, unless

it's Aid Car: then he's with Lieutenant Herrera..."

1Maya's hand shoots up: "Um, Chief...I could, ah take the Captain on Aid Car runs; doesn't Herrera have that mandatory training...?"

Andy Herrera shoots her friend a look of pure venom. 

"No. We'll leave it as is for now. Captain Whittle has a wealth of knowledge to share, so don't be afraid to ask questions. Anything, Captain Whittle?"

"Just that I'm happy to have the opportunity to observe one of the top fire and rescue stations in the US. Instruct me, put rank aside. I'm here to learn."

"Alright...we have our assignments, dismissed...Bishop?"

Bishop nearly falls on her way over to the two men.

Vic. Travis, and Andy walk quickly to the Beanery; once they are completely out of sight (or earshot) each of them bite their knuckles, as both sexes have done

for years, when in the presence of a particularly stunning physical specimen.

Travis says " _BOTH_ of you are _MARRIED_ , sooo..."

"Well...the way he was checking out the WOMEN, especially JULES, you can look and don't touch the same as us," Vic states. 

"And don't forget New Guy," Andy interjects.

Two hours with Maya and Whittle's perspiration pours from his sculpted frame and, he needs a shower. As he turns the corner, Andy and Vic see him first, and

sprint in the other direction, and into a supply closet. Vic, breathing hard, says "I love my husband, I really, REALLY LOVE MY HUSBAND...but if I have to be around 

Captain Whip-It-Out much longer...ANDY...I will let him fuck me."

"I won't front...this pussy is _pan comido_ as well." (bread already eaten-means a done deal)

After lunch, The training schedule calls for the visiting Captain to spend time in the DISPATCH OFFICE...both are from UK, and hit it off easily. Her eye-popping

(button-popping) bosoms are impossible to ignore, as is the rest of her outrageously curvy physique.

In the rear office, with one ear attuned for emergency requests, Jules sits atop an over-turned crate (still dressed in case she needs to deliver a dispatch request...

Whittle still wears his workout clothing; sliding sliding them down frees his semi-turgid cock-meat; he steps closer, so that she can embrace his well-muscled

thighs; The visiting Captain reached between them and gripped the base of his semi hard cock at the root, hefting it from against her cheek to point it, almost

menacingly, at the the kneeling Jules. It is darker than the rest of him; it lengthens and thickens under her watchful gaze, until it is as thick as her own forearm

and a menacing 12 inches, at least. The massive mushroom cap, extending from his foreskin, makes the lusty, voluptuous blonde's mouth water.

  
"Touch it", he commands.

She does...her soft palms reach out, shakily grasping the middle of his thick python. 

"Stroke it..". Both hands were nowhere near enough to fully grasp this monster, her fingers of each of her hands unable to touch finger to thumb around the girth.

It's heavy; she lifts it to her mouth, as an experienced 'oralist'-she knows exactly how to attck an appendage of this size: she gathers as much saliva onto her tongue

as she can, and uses the pooled liquid to lubricate the pipe-end...she does it twice more, then opens her mouth as widely as possible, and squeezes that spongy

morsel past her stretched red lips. She looks him directly in the eye while feeding his 'snake' two inches, then three...until she's taken a bit over half of it...one more i

nch, and it scrapes her tonsils; instead of gagging, Capatin Ricky expects the usual coughing and gagging, his eyes widen in surprise when she gulps twice, taking

in a big breath through nose...she smiles around the throat clogging python-like the cat who got the creme...he wipes that cheeky smile away by grasping the bun

at rthe nape of her neck and thumping his huge ball sac against her chin; JUles iis game though, and she hangs in admirably, until his thrusting blocks her airway

(breathing through her nose ian't generating enough oxygen...)...she taps 'out' against her muscular thigh, and as punishment, he continues to use her throat

as a sex organ...next tap is more urgent, and so he relents...withdrawing slowly, so that she gasps raggedly until he is completly free: a long string of saliva and

cum connects her lips to his mighty weapon, and still defiant, the tasty Aussie gobles it in like like a *Thorny Devil*..."Goddamn...that was ace, Mate...now stand

and bend over that desk...someone, meaning YOU, is in need of an attitude adjustment."


	2. NEVER BE AFRAID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I would write episode 15, after  
> the marriage confession by Andy to  
> Jack, and Sullivan's announcement  
> to the fundraiser

Breakfast, the last morning before shift begins the next day.

Robert hasn't been home since the aftermath of the bowling alley fire (at the  
spaghetti dinner, when he announced their new status, he noticed the 'guilty'  
look she sent Jack Gibson's way, and mis-interpreted it.) Not long after, he  
pleased a headache, and left. By the time SHE arrived he packed a bag and left a note,  
saying that he'd be back before next shift. Andrea had dutifully cooked dinner and  
breakfast every evening and morning, hoping that he'd return, so that she could tell  
him that he's the only man for her; that she married him because she loves him, has  
been love with him since before their 'rushed' marriage. She longs to tell him that  
her glance in Jack's direction was nothing more than worry over how much more  
badly he was taking it: based on their exchange of that morning, he's having a difficult time  
of it (after she found the hidden engagement ring, and breaking up with him a year and a  
half ago, her excuse was a lame one: she didn't see herself as the 'marrying kind' and likely  
never would-now here she is married to her Battalion Chief).

"Please come home Robert; I need you", she states to the empty kitchen. As she stands to clear away  
the breakfast plates, his key rattles in the lock. She hurries to the front alcove, yelping 'O Boy!'  
before leaping into his arms, forcing him to drop his leather overnight bag in order to catch her.

"You scared the SHIT OUT OF ME!", she shouts, changing gears in a flash. Her small fists beat against his  
muscled chest as he lowers her to the floor. "There'll be more yelling in a minute, but first kiss me"...he  
lowers his head to do so, and she says "WAIT! Promise that you will never, ever leave me alone wondering  
where you are, and if you're alright for two days!"

"I promise"

"OK... _NOW KISSIES_ !"

Many hugs and kisses later, they walk to the kitchen arms linked bout each other, and take seats.

"Why?", Andrea asks, flatly. "Why did you leave, with nothing but a note, hm? DIME!"

"A few things...first, Gibson came to me during the fund-raiser, apologized for questioning our  
decision to marry-NOT really for questioning it, but for butting in without being asked. He was clear that  
he stands on the belief that it was a mistake and borne of fear on YOUR part. He was also clear that you didn't  
reject any of his arguments or suggestions,or push back against his reasoning, which is why he tightened his grip  
on his assumptions that he was correct. I advised him that getting intruding into my personal life is something  
he should think long and hard about. On top of the look the two of you exchanged in the beanery, I decided to  
get away and do my own soul-searching."

"I wish that you had talked to me first, before announcing it to the entire station." She repeats her earlier  
musing: from before he arrived: that her glance in Jack's direction was nothing more than worry over how  
much more badly he'd feel, since her revelation before the Aid Car run was not met very fondly. "He was really  
'tripping', Bobby: how we'd made a massive mistake that has to be corrected immediately; I didn't know how  
related his tirade after we were coming back to the station was to his losing it in the bowling alley, so I went along with  
with it...he is a GOOD FRIEND of mine, with whom I've been intimate, who wanted to marry me at one time. My solution  
was flawed, but at the time I was kind of in shock I: expected him to react negatively but that was...wow!" Was that...were  
those the only reasons why you stayed away?"

"On the beanery announcement: I was caught up in the moment; Ripley's covering me on the fetanyl theft, and I pissed  
'clean'; I guarantee had I pissed dirty, best friend or no...anyway, we're covered on the relationship as well, and I haven't  
felt that good in a long time. I should have said something to you, and I'm sorry."

"I told you, baby, that day in the surplus: I'll stay tight beside you, like this..." (she leaves her chair and gets onto his lap),  
and LOVE YOU..." (pecking kisses on his eyes, nose, and lips)...and support you-EN EL BUENO, y EL MALO...I will  
never violate my vows, never betray you...don't be afraid."

He lays his shaven head on her bosom, and she cradles him close, whispering "Don't be afraid, Amor...never be afraid"

His lips kiss the tops of her breasts through the material of her sweater; she responds by  
caressing his head and neck, and murmuring 'hmmm'...his lips rove down further, about  
where her left nipple would be: his tongue wets the material covering it, and he's rewarded  
by that confined bud blossoming into quivering hardness beneath her sweater and bra.  
He shifts, to relieve the constricting bind of his jeans and undershorts. One hand continues  
stroking his neck and head, the other reaches down to unundo the button of his jeans, then  
unzip him. "Baby", she whisper, when he captures her nipple between his lips, suckling gently,  
wetting her sweater and the bra beneath throughly.

He pauses to look up at her her, his eyes questioning: "HERE", she confirms, sliding about on the  
sofa. "You don't have any idea how much I love you, do you Robert?", she asks, following up with  
a heated kiss. "You DON'T, you don't"...her voice trailing off as he darts his tongue into her mouth.  
Andrea's small hand has freed him: his member juts proudly from his bunched jeans and shorts,  
dwarfing her much smaller fist. The contrast in their skin color has always fascinated the Latina....

Andy keeps her hand on his big mamba while he lifts up and works his bunched clothing to his;  
knees, with great reluctance she releases him long enough for him to untie and remove his  
boots...his uniform shirt (and the t strap beneath) follow, and soon after that ANDREA's clothing  
joins his on the floor.

His fingers fins her already very wet; one finger slides inde; her thumb rubs her clit, causing his  
wife to gasp. "Ummm, Asi me gusta" (I like that) Andy says. Her husband leans in to kiss her,  
and their tongues flit and dart about, mimicking the actions of hile his fingers (he's added a  
SECOND to the mix) and thumb...


	3. WHATTA MAN! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Vicley fluff before the 🌶🌶🌶

Their secret marriage now an open book, Vic Hughes

breezes into the Chief's office without looking over her

shoulder to see if she's being observed: she decides that

she likes this new found freedom. Jules Karr, from the

dispatch office, chats casually with the Chief (a little bit

flirtatiously, for Vic's taste), but that's Jules...the Aussie

import is the same no matter who she's conversing with;

and she and her amazingly curvy figure have every man in 

the 19 (and many women) finding excuses to pop into the

dispatch office for one thing or another. 

"Hi'ya Vic!", she warbles, exiting the room as Vic attempts to

enter: they are wedged there for a few seconds until the smaller 

woman wriggles free; "Mind the 'girls', Love...they've a mind of 

their own!", she laughs, acknowledging that her ridiculously large 

bosoms are a large part of the reason for the bottle-neck.

"Jesus-what a flirt...HANDSY, too!", Vic tells her mate.

"Jules? She's aces." Her husband waves off the complaint like

a pesky fly. 

"I've noticed that you have a habit of slipping into Australian

slang lately, now that Ms Karr is permanent here."

"As you know, I lived there until age 10 or so...does it bother you?"

he asks, furrowing his brows.

"Your dispatcher's two ton titties bother me more", Mrs. Ripley 

mutters under her breath.

"What, babe?"

"Nothing. Hey...SULLIVAN, huh?" I'm glad that you could help him."

"I'll tell you, though...if he'd not pissed 'clean', I would've have broken him off-

there'd be no choice. With Warren pushing the issue, a dirty test would have

meant the end for Sully. I know this man over 15 years, Vic...no one died or was

injured on any scene he supervised, discounting Captain Herrera, which was out

of his control. And he wasn't just getting high for the thrill of it: I researched CRPS,

and I'm surprised that he was still upright. He swears to me that he never went to

a scene impaired, and I believe him."

Nodding, Vic asks " Did Maya report him for breaking protocol-going in after Andy?"

"No-and if she had, I could have explained that away as well: three firefighters were 

able to get to safety by following the hose line he dragged in, and besides...if

that had been you in there, my actions would have mirrored Sully's. You should

know this: on any scene, in any instance: I will gladly sacrifice my life to save yours."

She smiles at him; all of the love that she feels for him shines from her eyes.

"You could stay here tonight...if we're going to 'work' on making Little Jack a

reality..."

"Did we decide on 'Jack'? I thought we said Lachlan, or Ian...Jack's fine,

though."

"How is 'Lachlan' even pronounced?" Vic asks

"LOCK-LYN", her husband responds. "Has a nice ring to it: Lachlan Ripley."

Vic walks toward his private bunk area, calling back over her shoulder,

"Eaten yet?"

"Actually, no..."

"How about a nice slice of 'PIE'; it's very tasty", she demurs slipping

down her pants. 

"I was just thinking of pie", Ripley grins, shutting the door to his 

sleeping area.

(Not that Lucas didn't have varied musical tastes

prior to meeting Robert Sullivan: Sully ENHANCED

what he already new...such as the Ohio Players'

FIRE©...after locking the door to his office and 

personal sleeping quarters, he puts on the 

music:

**The way you walk and talk really sets me off**   
**To a four-alarm, child, yes it does, uh, uh**   
**The way you squeeze and tease knocks to me my knees**   
**'Cause you're smokin', baby, baby**

Vic strips quickly, and after placing his Chief's helmet

on her head, she reclines on the bunk, watching her 

husband take HIS clothes off... Her eyes are riveted to

his raging prick as he takes his time approaching; when

he's close enough, she reaches out with her left hand,

stroking his balls (and the underside-his perennial vein);

her right hand strokes her hairless pussy-in minutes

the room is filled with the scent of her sex, and her 

arousal...Ripley runs his fingers across the tips of her erect

nipples, and she grins up at him.

Incredibly excited, he climbs between her legs, his stiff

member leading the way. he pauses so that she can use both

hands to caress his erection, moving up and down and twisting

lightly around, spreading the pre-cum tha's leaked out over the

head, and the entire shaft. Breifly getting on more long feel of his 

balls, still working his cock.

**The way you swerve and curve really wracks my nerves**   
**And I'm so excited, child (yeah) woo, woo**   
**The way you push, push lets me know that you're**   
**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, good**   
**(You're gonna get your wish) Oh, Lord, oh**

"JEEZUS, wife!" he chokes, the upper third of his raging fire hose 

captured by her sweet mout. Her head bobbed down, engulfing 

more of him, then back up again, then down and up again several times.

She tongued him all over, wetting his entire shaft, then took him back

into her mouth and bobbed her head all the way down until his entire

8 inches occupy the warm wet cave of her mouth; her her lips were flush

against his pubic bone. 

(more to follow)


End file.
